I Miss you and Love you
by stay true Naomi
Summary: Kim starting dating josh. Ron felt left out, so he goes to Yamanouchi to better himself. Comes back home to a single Kim. Everything is good until, a girl from Ron's past comes to Middleton. Ron starts hanging out with this new girl, leaving a jealous Kim. Will Kim get her Ron or will Ron fall for his past? First fanfiction
1. why do you hurt me?

I don't own Kim Possible

_Chapter 1: Why do you still hurt me_

One day in Middleton, a 16 year old girl named Kim Possible is getting ready for her date with Josh Mankey.

"Monique I can't wait for this date" a happy Kim said. Kim has been waiting forever for Josh Mankey to ask her out. "Kim how does Ron feel about this date?" said a concerned Monique. Kim didn't even think about Ron. Now that she thinks about it Ron did look pretty hurt when she cancelled on another Ron-night.

"Monique I'm sure Ron will be okay with this. He knows I've been waiting for Josh to ask me out" Kim said. Then she thought "I hope he will".

A sad Ron Stoppable is at home in the dark working out his issues. Ron never thought Kim out of all people would cancel on him. Then he realized it's been like that lately now.

"Rufus want some dinner? I'm making nachos!" said a depressed Ron.

Rufus saw the sad Ron and felt bad. So Rufus went to Ron and started confronting him. Ron was thankful for Rufus. Rufus was always there when he needed him most.

While Ron was making dinner, a strange blue figure glowing in dark house appeared.

Ron knew it was master Sensei and Ron bowed at the blue figure. Master Sensei seen a depressed Ron and asked what was wrong. Ron told Master Sensei and told Master Sensei something shocking.

"Master Sensei I want to go back to Yamanouchi and want to learn how to control these powers" Ron said with determination in his voice.

Master Sensei said "Ron-san that's why I'm here. I need you to train because the epic battle between you and Monkey Fist is near. I can also see you finding your soul mate in the near future too" a happy Sensei said

"So when do I leave to go to Yamanouchi?" asked Ron

"I'll know when the time is right Ron-san" said Sensei

Then Sensei disappeared from the room, leaving a confused Ron and a very hungry Rufus.

Kim came back from her date happier than. She and Josh went to dinner and went for a walk through the park. It was so romantic she didn't know Josh was such gentleman. Kim almost forgot to call Ron, so when she called and no one answered she got worried.

So she went over to Ron house and saw all the lights off. She knew something was wrong because she didn't hear any video games.

She climbed up the tree next to Ron's bed room and saw a sad Ron doing his homework. Kim kind of felt bad that she cancelled on Ron again.

Kim knocked on the window hoping Ron would answer and to her luck he did. Ron why are you in the dark, you know it's bad for your eyes don't you?" said a concerned Kim.

Ron didn't say anything he just looked at her hurt. Then suddenly Ron spoke "Kim what are you doing here? I thought you were with monkey boy".

Kim felt bad that she treated Ron like this again she isn't a really a good friend. "Ron I'm sorry I blew you off again" apologetic Kim said. Ron couldn't stay mad at Kim for long and she knew it.

Then the unexpected happened Ron hugged Kim. Kim was happy Ron forgave her, now she knew everything is good between them. After they talked for a while Kim went home feeling better that Ron and her are still best friends.

Anne Possible was happy that Kim made up with Ron but still sad that her daughter ditched Ron. She was going to have a long talk with her daughter a long talk.

_That Night Master Sensei started working on Ron to go back to Japan to train. He feels Monkey fist is planning something but doesn't know what.


	2. Leaving You

I don't own Kim Possible

_Chapter 2: leaving you_

_Later that night at the Possible's home_

Dr. Anne Possible went to her 16 year old daughter room.

She found a comfortable spot on Kim's bed and spoke "Kim why did you ditch Ron again" asked Anne

"Mom I had a date with Josh and Ron knew I've been waiting for this" said a defensive Kim. Kim didn't know why her mom cared so much, Ron could handle himself fine.

Anne cared about Ron like he was her own. Anne couldn't understand why her daughter was such a bad friend a times. Anne knows Ron would do anything for Kim even give his life for her.

"Kim I was just wondering because if you keep treating Ron the way you do, he's going to leave you" said Anne. She didn't want Ron to leave her daughter but Kim needs to learn a lesson about friendship.

"I know mom. I thought about myself for once and end up hurting my best friend" said Kim. Kim was getting tired of her mom talking about being a good friend. Kim knows Ron isn't going anywhere because he's Ron.

After that talk between mother and daughter, Anne left Kim to think about her action to her friend.

_Monday_

Ron woke up feeling better about everything with Kim and their friendship. He got dressed and went straight to the Possible home.

"Hello Possible Clan" said a cheerful Ron

Everyone eating enjoying family and then Ron spoke "Where's KP?"

Jim answered "She left with her new boyfriend Josh. Didn't she tell you that she was going with Josh?"

"No she didn't tell me" Ron said obviously sad.

So Ron made his way to school.

Ron arrived at school to see Kim and Josh kissing at her locker. It hurt Ron to see his best friend kiss another dude. Ron went to the gym because they had an assembly for the whole 10th grade class. Ron took a seat by himself and waited for the assembly to start.

Then Mr. Barkin spoke "Today one lucky student will take a 6 month trip in Japan at our sister school". Everyone was hype accept Ron smiled to himself because he knew it was him who was leaving.

Mr. Barkin told everyone to settle down before he called the name. "The one that is going to Japan is….. Ron Stoppable!" said Mr. Barkin surprised.

Everyone was shocked especially Kim because her best friend is leaving for 6 months.

For the rest of the day Ron avoided Kim and her questions about him leaving. Ron went to Mr. Barkin asking him when is he leaving. Mr. Barkin told him Wednesday, so pack for 6 months and Ron would be back in September when school starts again.

Ron went home to pack when for 6 months and then he heard a knock on his door. He went to answer it, and it's Kim at the door crying.

"Kim why are you crying?" a concerned Ron asked. Ron knew why she was crying and it's because he's leaving.

"Ron why are you leaving, was it something I did" a red eyed Kim asked.

"Kim it's not because of you, I just got picked for this trip. It will be a good experience for me to and Josh won't be jealous of hanging out" said Ron. Ron didn't really care about monkey boy; he just wanted Kim to stop crying.

"What about missions" asked Kim?

"Kim you'll figure it out, now Kim you know I'll miss you and can you help me pack" asked Ron?

"Sure" was all could say.

After helping Ron went home to her mother and cried on her shoulder because her mother was right.

Anne got Kim to talk but Anne felt bad for her daughter. Anne hopes Kim can survive without Ron for 6 months.  
>_<p>

Ron talked to Sensei about his training and when he was leaving for Japan.

Ron felt bad for leaving Kim but he hopes Kim can learn to appreciate him while he's gone.


	3. The airport and missing you part 1

I don't own Kim Possible

_Chapter 3: The airport and missing you part 1_

_Wednesday_

Ron woke up feeling refreshed and ready to better himself. He didn't want to leave Kim but Kim has changed so much since they went to high school. Ron missed to old Kim and when he's gone maybe she'll come back.

"Rufus wake up we have to get to the airport" a rushing Ron said. Ron was hoping Kim would see Kim off but, told him she didn't want to see him that she wanted to see him stay.

Ron was angry she told him she wouldn't see him but now he didn't know how he felt about her coming.

Ron grabbed his bags and left his cold empty house. Ron didn't tell his parents he got a trip to go to Japan for 6 months because they're never home. He bets they would never know he was missing if he left a long time ago. Now when he told the Possibles he was leaving they started asking the important questions like "why" or "when".

Ron liked that the possible family cared for him like one of their own; they were the only thing close to a family in his heart. Mrs. Possible tried to talk Ron out of leaving but she couldn't, she seen the look on his face he said he was going and he wouldn't let up his decision.

Ron hopped in the taxi car and drove to the airport. Ron couldn't wait to get to Japan because Yori will be there and maybe she could get his mind off of Kim. Ron missed Yori she was the only girl besides Kim, Mrs. Possible, and Monique that saw something in him and likes him. Ron plays dumb when comes to girls because if he didn't Kim would get jealous and make him chose between her or his girlfriend. The Ron-man can't have that happening to himself like that.

Ron got out of the taxi and went into the airport; he got his ticket and wait until his plane arrived.

Kim woke up rough because she's been crying all night. She didn't want Ron to go, she wanted him to stay. So she told she wasn't going to see him off. Kim could tell Ron was angry at her for not seeing him off. Kim wanted Ron to feel hurt like she is but she didn't know why. When she thought about Ron now, she gets a pain in her chest.

Kim looked at her clock and it only 9:00 am and Ron doesn't leave until 10:00 am. She then realized she had to see Ron one more time before he leaves for 6 months. Mrs. Possible came into Kim's room and asked where Kim was going. Kim said "I'm going to see Ron one last before he leaves". Ms. Possible was happy her daughter changed her mind but they had to hurry before Ron leaves.

"Kim let me take you to Ron, my car is faster" Mrs. Possible said. Kim felt strange and she never felt this way before like she loved Ron and not family love, romantic love. It felt strange because shouldn't she feel this way for Josh not Ron she kept asking herself.

Mrs. Possible seen the way Kim been acting lately to Ron leaving and his choice, she sees her daughter change in a way she never seen before from Kim. Kim is turning into a woman who's in love with a man. Mrs. Possible couldn't be happier.

They arrive at the airport and see it's crowded and it's 9:56 am, Ron plane just been called for loading.

Kim sees Ron and starts calling him but he can't because he has headphones in, that when she knew she was too late.

Ron settles into his seat feeling relieved that he's leaving Middleton for a while; he thought it was the best for him and for Kim.

The ride to Japan was long but relaxing. They let him and the others off and he goes to baggage claim to be greeting by Yori. Yori was still as beautiful as he remember maybe more, she was dressed in her school girl outfit and that innocence she always wears. They got Ron's bags and went on their way to Yamanouchi.

They reached Yamanouchi and Ron saw that mountain. Then he asked "Yori is there a bus we can take up there or jetpack"?

Yori laughed and nodded no. "You and your American style jokes Ron-san" said a laughing Yori.

They started their way up the mountain, to be greeted by Master Sensei. Ron was happy to be back at Yamanouchi, he really missed this place but not Master lunch lady. Rufus popped out of Ron's pants also happy to be at Yamanouchi. Rufus jumped out and scurried into the school.

Yori left and it was just Master Sensei and Ron, they started talking about his training. "Ron –san your training won't be easy and for the first 2 months you're going to work on you mediation and your powers. You need to open you mind before you can use you powers and in the end you will get a mark to keep you powers sealed and easy to control" said a serious Sensei

"Master Sensei will the mark hurt and when to I get the mark" asked a curious Ron? Master Sensei didn't want to tell Ron the mark would hurt, so Master Sensei only said "Yes" and took Ron to his room for some rest. The next couple of months Ron will work harder than anything he would ever do in his life.

_Middleton_

Kim was at home crying she missed Ron again. Why was she like this, she was never like this but with Ron gone she felt as she lost a part of herself. Without Ron who would be there for her, who would keep her grounded.

Mrs. Possible came into Kim's room and sat on the bed. Mrs. Possible couldn't stand to see her daughter so sad, it killed her but she told Kim this would happened.

Mr. Possible came into the room and saw his daughter crying. Mr. Possible knew that it's because of Ron and promised to hurt him when he gets back.

Both of Kim's parents started to comfort her but Ron better watch out because he doesn't know what he has in stored when he comes back.


End file.
